The Coming Storm
by Batty28
Summary: Gotham city has no idea what's coming. Villains are rising out of pain and suffering, but heroes are rising with them. Contains OCs.
1. Prolog: The coming storm

Break my mind.

* * *

People often wonder how they get to the point they are. Where did they start, why did they become what they did? All questions people wanted to answer, but non where ever able to.

But as a grinning mad man stood at the edge of the Gotham harbour staring out across the black water, giggling as he stumbled this way and that.

A red helmet lay on its side as he stumbled past it, the cape on his back he harshly removed with the helmet before he stumbled again.

As he used the nearby wall to lean against he cackled madly. It was a joke… life was a joke… why hadn't he seen it before?

He rubbed a gloved hand over his face, the chemicals that still clung to him stung his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

He tried to walk once more before he fell again and came face to face with his reflection, a few drops of new rain obscured the picture when they hit the water, but that wasn't it, oh no… it was his face.

White skin, a pure red smile, yellow stained teeth and green hair that hung in front of his eyes.

He grinned at the sight. It was perfect, perfect for his new philosophy, of life being nothing more then a joke, one wonderful joke.

Like the world was giggling in a corner and bleeding.

Or words to that effect.

The rain beat harshly against his face, but he hardly cared, as it obscured his reflection he began to laugh even harder. Oh… this was… the funniest thing he had ever heard of, ever.

No one payed any attention to a giggling man near the river, if anything he may fall into the river and drown, so most ignored it.

As the rain poured over the Gotham, it seemed the madness spread out with it. Like anyone it touched became as mad as the man who sat near the river.

Or in one man's case, as he closed up his shop, pulling the hat down further, he was mad as a hatter or maybe he was madder?

It was hard to tell.

As he closed up shop, he walked on by, ignoring all the others that happened to be in the storm at the same time. A hulking figure passed the smaller man, the walk of the bigger slightly dragged his feet.

One big over coat was quite a tight fitting as he wandered past everyone, no shirt simply trousers.

His yellow eyes scanned the crowd around him. He'd past the little man ages ago, it was time to go home.

Sewer system of course.

He came over to the manhole cover, noting as one of the pest control workers was already there and lifting the lid, allowing the rats he had caught into the sewer system.

The smaller man looked up at the rather tall and crocodile like man as he stared down at him.

The rat like face of the other never even flinched as he slid the cover further out of the way and hoped down, shortly followed by the very big man.

The sound of heels clicking across the street was all anyone could hear above the rain, as a Doctor with fiery red hair quickly walked on through the streets.

The sights of street kids did nothing to bother her and the stares she got from men she was used to.

She hurried through the rain, not caring she was getting wet but more that she was late.

A stick like man bumped into her and she glared at him.

"Watch where you're going, bean pole!" she snarled.

The man returned her glare equally. "I would advise the same course of action, you harlot!" he snarled before he left her to her seething.

He didn't care, but then again he didn't care about as he approached the college he worked at, noticing how a young lady with raven hair was helping what the rest of college would class as a nerd.

She helped him through the corridors and he glared.

"Terry, I will lead the boy back to his dorm, you need to go back to yours now."

The girl obliged and left, as the man took the boy through the halls to his dorm.

"Thanks, Doctor," the boy muttered as he walked towards his dorm, the room was open with his room mate standing outside smoking.

"Lynn, inside now!" the man ordered as the nerd boy walked into the dorm first, shortly followed by the smoker and the door slammed shut.

Outside the rain still poured and the nerd with the huge glasses sat in his room watching at as it fell, the window open to allow the cold to sooth his swelling eye.

Outside there were posters of Harvey Dent all advertising for him to be voted as District Attorney of Gotham, most were voting for him.

Now the posters were peeling off and looked old.

One blew off and flew through the city streets, before it finally landed on the window of one Kirk Langstrom who looked at it, before it flew off again, flying through the streets up not the air past the window of Gothcorp as another Doctor stood in front of his frozen and dying wife, vowing to safe her.

The poster continued it's flight through the air passing past the Elliot Memorial Hospital, before it finally landed on the floor next a boy who was suddenly running. The freckles on his face were bright against his pale face, dark brown hair blowing against his face.

The kid hardly noticed the shouts behind as he ran, the occasional moth would bump into his face before he ran past an alley with a woman standing in it.

Hundreds of cats walked around her, drinking the milk she had currently left for them as she watched the chase from the alley.

She caught a glimpse of the new Arkham Asylum that would be opening soon, printed on the paper as well as the list of Doctors that would be joining it.

Doctor Harleen Quinzel and Professor Hugo Strange were the only names she saw before the paper flew off through the streets, flying up into the air.

It past a huge poster of the new film, 'The Terror' coming out before it flew past the Iceberg Lounge, passing the face of the man who owed it.

The lights from the signs illuminated his bird like features, before the paper blocked the light and flew back down the streets.

It was passing the high society part of Gotham, the well todo part of Gotham.

It flew past a man wearing a shark like grin before continued it's path past the Sionis Steel Mill.

Eventually the paper found it's final resting pace as a man bent down and picked it up.

The chemicals on his skin causing some of words to run, but one thing stood out to the man who laughs.

"Arkham Asylum," the man whispered as he stared down at it, a black shadow passed over head and he saw the brife flutter of a cape over the side of the wall.

The grinning man began to laugh harder before he flipped the battered paper to page of Arkham. "Now that's funny!" he cackled just as a peel of thunder rose through the air.

There was a storm coming, it had been brewing for a very long time, signifying that yes the mob maybe over but the worst was yet to come.

The mob would simply be a light drizzle compared to the raging storm that was soon approaching Gotham.

The worst of it was no one knew it was coming, but the rain had already hit those around it and passed on the very essence of the man who was still laughing as he walked through the streets reading the article.

As he laughed, the laugh echoed around the streets, it echoed around the alley ways and very soon, that laugh would be echoing in people's minds forever.

T.B.C:

* * *

 **Note: So the Prolog for this new story I am working on :) I hope you guys like this and yes, other stories will still be continued :) This is my own take on the origins of the rogues, as well as the heroes too. :) So yep, enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 1:The man who laughs

The man who laughs.

* * *

The men shuffled around nervously, as whatever was left of the recent mob, mostly the small time thugs stood in silence. The only reason it was them left was because someone had been killing off the higher ups.

Their boss sat in his chair, the man was tapping his fingers against his desk.

"How much?!" he snarled.

One of the more braver thugs stepped forward. "He… umm he took all of it boss and he killed Frankie too!"

Thorn snarled and tore up his desk before he stood up and began to pace the room. "Who does this psycho think he is?!"

No one noticed two of the thugs moving towards the door of the office, opening it and loading their guns, which finally brought everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?" Thorn snarled.

"Sorry, boss," one of them shrugged. "But we got somebody else now."

As if on cue a few of the other men came tumbling through the door, both of them were laughing with horrid smiles plastered across their faces.

Stepping through the door came a man, his long coat flapping at his heels as he entered the room, chuckling to himself, before he began to laugh hysterically at Thorn's face.

"Oh if you could see your face, Thorny old boy!" he chuckled.

Thorn backed up at the sight of him. "Wh- who are you?"

The pale faced man grinned and pulled out a card from his pocket. "My card," he chuckled before he flicked it at the desk, where it stuck into the wood.

Thorn looked at it and frowned. The only thing on the card was.. well it was a joker card you'd get in a deck of cards, apart from the fact this one was made out of metal.

"Joker?" Thorn asked with a look of confusion.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Joker cackled. "Give that man a prize!"

"What do you want?"

"Well… I'd really would kill for a grilled cheese sandwich," Joker grinned before he walked over to the desk and hoped onto it. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon… so I'll settle for your gang instead," he placed his hands on his knees, idly swinging one leg as he beamed at Thorn. "Kay?"

Thorn began to chuckle before he broke into laughter. "You really think my men are going to follow some psycho like you?!" he laughed again. "You're a freak!"

Joker tutted and wagged his finger before he grinned and stood up, walking around the desk towards Thorn. "Now, now. We're men of business yes? We can't go around insulting each other like that, it's simply not polight," he giggled as he came up to the man. "It seems I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, Thorny! Put you over my knee and slap ya behind!"

"You're crazy!"

"Funny, I thought I was a scorpio," he laughed with a smile still on his face, it seemed the smile never left as he walked up to Thorn, searching up his sleeve before he pulled out a flip knife.

"Men!" Thorn shouted as he turned to them. "Shoot him!"

His men didn't move.

He looked at them as they stood around. "What are you doing you fools?! Shoot him!"

"Ah that's what I was meaning to tell you," Joker slapped his forehead before waving his arms around in a gesture of explanation. "Ya see… you technically haven't had a gang for oh… about a week now," he smiled and pocketed his hands. "I sorta took over ya see," with that said he snapped his fingers and the men pulled out clown masks and placed them over their faces.

"What…?"

"I know," Joker wrapped an arm around Thorn's shoulders. "It's scary isn't it? How easy you can take all of this for granted," he gestured to the room they were in. "Only to have it slip through your fingers like sand. Oh what a lovely view!" he cried as he walked over to the windows and stared out. "You can see the whole city from up here, bet that makes you feel so mighty and powerful huh, Thorny?"

Thorn started to walk quickly away from him. Joker seemed to be thinking about something as he was tapping the blade of the knife against his chin.

"Is it just me or is it a little stuffy in here?" he turned to his men and grinned. "Open a window boys!"

The men nodded and loaded their guns before they shot up the glass, allowing the cool Gotham air to blow in through the window, the blinds blew about in the wind and Joker stood in front of it with his arms out, taking in a deep breath.

"Ahh! The sweet smell of pollution, sewage, garbage and blood! Only in Gotham!" he turned around shrugged his coat off, letting it land on the floor as he did. "That did help, but… it's still a little stuffy in here," he turned to Thorn and grinned. "Probably because we haven't chucked the old thorn bush out."

Thorn paled and began to back up. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm never serious!" Joker grinned and wrapped an arm around Thorn's shoulders bringing him towards the window. "I may be a little eccentric and sometimes a little stern, but once you get to know me, I'm a barrel of laughs! Never serious at all!" he stood and placed his hands on Thorn's shoulders. "Now, then… this is the one problem about living this high up, Thorny. It gives whoever wants you dead a very easy way of getting it done."

"You can't do this!" Thorn yelled.

"Oh, I really think I can," Joker giggled as he dumped him in his chair and and held his wrists in place by slamming his hands down on them. "Keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times!"

"No, please wait, wait! I.. do you want money? I, I got money!"

"I've got enough money," Joker grinned. "All of your money."

"No!" Thorn cried as he looked backwards at the broken window that led to the bottom of the building. "You can't please!"

"Now just relax, Thorny old boy!" Joker grinned. "I'm not going to kill you, technically the fall won't kill ya either, but ya know what will?" he suddenly shoved his face in Thorn's as he growled. "The sudden stop at the bottom."

He tipped the chair back over the edge, still keeping it slightly upright as Thorn was still in it. "Please! Please, let me go!"

Joker grinned at him and tilted his head to the side. "Real poor choice of words," he cackled before he let the chair go and watched him as he fell. "Damn! He didn't fly," Joker clapped his hands together and giggled. "Well, I guess that means he wasn't Batman then!"

"You really think he's real boss?"

Joker turned to him before he pulled out his gun and shot him.

All the others blinked and quickly shuffled back looking terrified.

"Don't worry boys!" Joker grinned. "It's just struck midnight," as if on cue the bells began to chime. "Which means whack a henchmen Wednesday is over!" he watched as his men visibly settled down and lost the nervousness to their bodies and stance. Joker grinned. "But throttle thug Thursday has only just begun! C'mere, Mikey!"

* * *

The paper didn't move as the man sitting at the desk flipped through it, the front headline being the death of known mob boss Rupert Thorn. The man reading hardly seemed to care, there were times when he wondered why he even bothered to read the newspaper.

"Wow," he looked up at the voice that spoke to him, cold and detached as he spotted the thin figure sitting on his desk. "That certainly made a mess didn't it?"

The man who was sitting in the chair sighed and folded his paper and glared at the figure sitting on his desk. "What do you want?"

"Oh come on, Jonny boy," the figured chuckled before he leaned into the light, a horrid scarecrow face was shown as the light shown on it. The grin of the stitched up mouth did little to improve the scarecrow's face. "Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to throw someone off a building?"

Jonathan Crane frowned before he lifted up the paper again and began to read. "The thought, surprisingly, hadn't crossed my mind."

"Now that's a lie and we both know it," scarecrow grinned. "Cause if it's crossed my mind…well then… it's obviously crossed yours."

Jonathan sighed and folded the paper up and threw it in the bin, giving up on trying to read it as he walked up to the mirror to straighten his tie, only to see the scarecrow reflected back in it. "Yes, but unlike you," he said adressing the scarecrow. "I do not wish to carry it out."

"Oh you make me sound so mean," scarecrow pouted.

Jonathan rose an eyebrow before he turned to the chalk bored in front of him and began to write down some key things for the next lesson he'd be having.

Scarecrow huffed and walked over to lean against the chalk bored at he glared at Jonathan. "You can't ignore me forever, Jonny!"

"I seem to be doing a pretty good job at it so far."

Suddenly the scarecrow was in his face. "You think you can have a normal life Jonny?" he cackled and glared at him. "Think again. Granny didn't just leave physical scars," the scarecrow leaned closer. "Oh no, her scars went deeper then that didn't they Jonny? How else would I be here?"

Jonathan backed up, but the scarecrow backed him into a corner. "Do you really think you can keep control of your life with me around? Do you really think you are the only one with the power?"

"I'm in control!" Jonathan growled.

Scarecrow chuckled. "Oh Jonny…. you've never been in control of your life… Granny ruled your life as a boy and as a teenager, I rule your life now," scarecrow then poked him roughly in the chest to make his point. "You'd be nothing without me! If I wasn't around all you'd be is a small quivering wreck!"

"That's… that's not-!"

"True?" Scarecrow chuckled before he took a few steps back. "I think you and I both know… that's the only real truth."

"You're wrong!"

"Am I?" scarecrow smirked and turned around walking away humming slightly. Jonathan couldn't hear what it was very well, but scarecrow stopped suddenly and turned around to smile at him. "You keep telling yourself that, Jonny. If that helps ya cope I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You do not control my life! I… I am not going to hurt anybody!" Jonathan suddenly calmed and turned away harshly. "Not after Georgia."

"Oh you are wrong, Jonny boy, so very wrong. You won't hurt anybody," scarecrow was back in front of him. "But we will," he grinned at him, insects suddenly crawling out of his mouth before he cackled and then he began to sing. "Amazing grace how sweet the sound…"

Jonathan clutched his head and leaned against the wall before he slid down it. "Stop it," he wailed.

"That saved a wretch like me…" Scarecrow continued as he sank down to Jonathan's level. "I once was lost but now, I'm found…"

"Stop it!" Jonathan hissed as he continued to grip at his head, trying to block the horrid singing from his mind, the memories, but he couldn't. The words echoed around in his head and memories flashed up in his mind. "Please…. please… Granny… please stop…"

"Was blind but now…" scarecrow leaned closer. "I see."

Jonathan continued to cry and shout into the empty room, were his pleads fell on deff ears to an empty room. It didn't matter though, the words were still echoing in his mind and he cried out again to the empty room to be silent and keep quite and that he was ever so sorry.

But in the empty room of the Gotham college, there was no one there to hear them.

T.B.C:

* * *

 **Note: Okay, so first time writing Joker and ... well I think it went fairly well and it's slowly warming up. The first few chapters are really just so you can get to know the characters and where they are starting off and such.**

 **Any way, you know I love me them reviews people, any would be great! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Monsters are coming

Monsters are coming.

* * *

Gotham's College was, well it could always be better then what it was now days. It used to be but recently… things had gone down and now, the college was a wreck.

Of course there were still students who came and stayed, of course there were. But in this college you were either in or not.

Edward Nigma was not 'in' as it was. The poor boy was singled out, simply because he was smart and a nice person, well at least when he got a chance to be nice.

He had a 2 friends… well… he used that lately, the girl was kinda more of a crush.

He was currently sitting in his room studying, still nursing the black eye that was gradually getting worse, even though he had an ice pack on it.

"Ya know you shouldn't let them push ya around Nigma."

Edward turned to see his room mate leaning against the wall, smoking of course as he held the lighter to his face examining the burning flame. Pupils dilated and that was quite worrying.

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly. "I told you I don't like you smoking in my room, Lynns," he whispered.

Gar raised an eyebrow before he smirked and walked over to him, grinning. "Why, Eddie? It bother ya?" he quizzed blowing the smoke into Edward's face, who coughed and spluttered before he shoved him away.

"Go away. I'm trying to study."

"God's sake, nerd!" Gar rolled his eyes. "You ever take time for yourself and hang out?"

"I…" Edward paused before he shook his head. "Who do I have to hang out with anyway?"

"You… surly got one friend right?"

He shook his head.

"Wow," Gar breathed. "And I thought I was a loner."

Edward frowned before he stood up and put his maths work away. "Thanks, Gar. You're too kind."

"Yeah, nerd ya right I am. Specially to you."

"Makes me feel so very wanted," Edward deadpanned before he felt his arm being bent up the wrong way behind his back. "Ah! Gar what the-?!"

"You got some nerve, nerd!"

"Been called worse."

Gar growled and Edward fell silent. A knock at the door made them both jump and Gar wandered through to answer it while Edward got the rest of his work out.

He could hear the voices through in the other room and he poked his round in curiosity.

"Hey Terry," Gar greeted the girl that was standing there, raven coloured hair cut neatly and she was wearing Egyptian styled jewellery on. A smile graced her lips and she laughed slightly.

"Hey Gar, how you been?"

"Been good, Terry."

Edward walked over to the two of them cautiously as he smiled meekly at the woman in front of him. "H- hey Mist," he greeted with a smile.

"Edward," Mist grinned. "I was looking for you."

"F- for me?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to ya know.. hang out?"

Edward blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm.. I… I would love to…" he trailed off and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "But you umm see… I have studying to… err do…"

Mist frowned. "Oh… right… well okay then," she smiled weakly. "Well.. I gotta go now anyway.. uhh see ya."

"Bye Terry," Gar nodded and Edward waved awkwardly before Gar rounded on him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Edward blinked in confusion. "I.. what do you…?"

"She likes you, ya moron and you're just gonna walk out on her like that?!" Gar threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you, nerd!"

Edward shuffled back into his room and sighed, preparing the rest of his work as Gar followed behind him. "I… I don't see how it concerns you."

"Oh really ya don't?" Gar rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, I'd actually like to get some sleep instead of having to listen to you work all through the night!"

Edward frowned slightly. "It's not my fault I suffer from insomnia."

"They've got meds for that," Gar hissed as he walked over and glared down at the nerd, poking him in the forehead as he spoke. "Enigma, they have freaking meds for your problem!"

"And what is my problem?"

"Ahh!" Gar threw his hands up in the air storming out of the room. "You've got too many freaking problems, Nigma! Ya nerd, ya weird and you're real creepy sometimes! Specially when you go skulking around like you do," Gar turned and glared at him. "Quite frankly, I think Mist dogged a bullet when it came to dating you, she'd of left like that," he snapped his fingers. "Because you are so damn right freaky."

Edward watched quietly as Garfield left his room before he sighed and turned back to his work. He wasn't that weird was he?

A quick look around his room confirmed that he was, indeed, weird.

His eyes watered up a little, but he shook the tears away before focusing back on his work, trying to ignore the burning smell that was coming from the kitchen area.

* * *

No one raised an eyebrow at the sounds of someone being beaten down an alley. It was something that happened all the time. They didn't go to investigate, to get them to stop whatever they were doing, oh no, that was just asking for trouble. No one was that idiotic to go down there and see what was happening.

"You owe Black Mask money, Walker!" yelled the guy who stood in front of the kid, cracking his knuckles to make a point.

"I.. I'll get the money back, I swear!" the kid pleaded as he lay sprawled on the floor, his purple hoody was slightly bloody and the rest of his overly bright outfit was covered in dirt and grime as he sat on the floor, lip bleeding, while he stared up at the men in front of him.

"You better!" the one cracking his knuckles growled before he grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Or else Black Mask is gonna come down here and get it himself and I speak from experience when I say you don't want that, Walker! Mark my words."

"I- I- I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you better be!" the one let him go and he slumped to the floor, staring up at them again, before the main guy kicked him in the face. "Drury Walker, you are a sorry excuse for a criminal, not even worth the GCPD's time you're that pathetic!"

They all turned and walked away, leaving Drury on the floor, clutching his stomach and trying to force back the tears as he felt his face slightly.

Everywhere hurt. Was it his fault that he couldn't get the money that they wanted. Maybe he shouldn't of borrowed as much as he did.

He slowly got to his feet and stumbled through the streets, a few moths flew around his face and he swatted them away before he continued to walk through the streets.

He passed the place where Rupert Thorn fell. The white still marked out the body and the police tape blew in the wind as he stumbled past it, still clutching at his stomach in agony.

Everything… everything hurt. He swore some of his internal organs had moved from their original place and were now situated somewhere completely different.

He took a pause to catch his breath before he continued to walk on, but then he fell to the floor.

"Drury?"

He looked up and spotted a face he was hoping to see.

Doctor Leslie Tompkins shook her head as she came over the helped the kid up. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Ah… nothing.. nothing Doctor Tompkins… I simply… fell," he bit his tongue hoping she would buy that.

She didn't look convinced before she sighed and turned away. "Even if I asked again, you're not going to tell me the truth are you?"

Drury sighed and looked at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. "It's… probably better you don't know."

Lee sighed again and shook her head before she pulled him inside her free clinic and helped him up the rest of the stairs.

That's when they saw them both.

"Not you two as well?" Lee questioned with a quick shake of her head.

Croc shrugged slightly and grinned showing off a gap in his teeth. "Ya got any spare… Doc?" he breathed before chuckling slightly. "Don't worry… I know you probably don't."

"Actually, Waylon," Lee set Drury down on a bed and walked over to a draw and pulled out a crocodile like tooth. "I had some specially ordered for you."

"Gee… thanks Doc'," Waylon grinned before he took the tooth of her and smiled. "Doubt anyone would wanna stick it in though. Guess I'mma gonna have to do that myself."

Lee looked over at the other who was sitting next to Waylon. "And you Otis, what have you done?"

"Oh! Nothing too bad, Doc Tompkins!" Otis panicked before he held out his hand. "I cut myself pretty deep is all. Trying to catch one of my pesky chil- I mean rats. He got away. I'll find him again though, promise!"

Lee smiled before she pulled out a bandage and some wipes. "You need to learn how to look after yourself, both of you do," she handed Otis the bandages. "Do you think you can do that yourself while I help out Mister Walker, here," she gestured to Drury who was lying on his side groaning from the pain in his ribs.

Otis nodded his head. "Quite fine, Doc… always quite fine when it comes to patching up cuts and bruises."

"I'm glad to hear it, Otis," she walked over to Drury and began to tend to him. The telly was on and that's when he came on.

Bruce Wayne.

Drury growled slightly at the sight of the man. "Spoiled brat!" he snarled as Lee continued to tend to him. "Oh look at me my parents are dead boo hoo! I just own like half of Gotham and I'm simply filling out the pay check to get the other half!"

"Drury…" Lee sighed as she gently cleaned some of his cuts. "Bruce Wayne is trying his best to help people like you, I mean wasn't it just the other week that they got Pamela off the streets?"

"Pamela had it lucky! Besides, she's a hot chick!" Drury growled. "But us freaks?" he pointed at the other two behind him. "Where is he when we need help?"

"He's trying."

"Yeah well," Drury huffed and tried to fold his arms before giving up settling to glare instead. "He ain't trying hard enough!"

"Simply be glad he isn't like Cobblepot or… heaven forbid, Sionis."

Drury stiffened up at the mention of him. Sions… the Black Mask.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "At least he's not like them or… or that self righteous attorney Dent!"

* * *

The coin flipped into the air, turning, turning, turning, before it landed in the palm of a man's hand.

"Tell me, Mister Maroni, what was it that you told the Commissioner yesterday evening?"

Maroni shuffled in his seat on the stand before he shrugged slightly. "Ah, didn't tell the Comish anything."

"You did!" Dent snapped before he turned to him, running his coin between his fingers as he studied Maroni. "It was you who sent the war against Falcone and was it not you that caused the war and blood shed on our streets and was it not you who is responsible for over a 50 innocents that were killed?" Dent glared. "Well! Mister Maroni do you have anything to say for yourself?! Anything?"

Maronis grinned. "Yeah, Dent, I sure do!" he pulled out a vile from his pocket, pulling off the lid before he chucked the liquid at Dent's face.

It only struck half.

The next minute the crowd was in a panic, people were screaming, guards were rushing to grab Maroni while Gordon was by Harvey's side as he screamed and withered on the floor, gripping at his face.

"You're dead, Dent!" Maroni yelled as he was dragged away. "That stuff eats through concrete! No telling what damage it's gonna do to you're face! Ya two-faced sonova-" he was dragged out of the room, the doors blocking out the screams of Maroni but they only made the screams of Dent so much worse.

"Get a medic!" Gordon screamed as he tried to help Harvey as best as he could, trying to get a good look at his face. "Somebody get a damn medic!"

"It burns!" Harvey screamed as he rolled on the floor. "It burns, ah god ahahahah! It burns!"

"It's gonna be alright, Harvey," Gordon tried to assure as he held his friend looking back and forth searching through the screaming crowd. "Somebody get a damn medic!"

Suddenly Harvey's hand slammed down on the ground before it went back to his face again.

Gordon looked at the place where his hand had been and spotted a silver dollar on the floor. Harvey's lucky coin, double headed so he could always win a coin toss. But there was a much deeper connection to the coin, far deeper then what anyone ever knew about that one singular object.

But as Gordon stared at the silver dollar he noticed it was burning slightly.

Suddenly the medics were there, pushing him away and seeing to Harvey as they hoisted him up on a stretcher as they took him out of the court room, leaving Gordon standing there.

He looked back at the coin and picked it up, the burning had stopped and he flipped it over and that's when he saw it.

His eyes widened slightly at the damage the acid had obviously caused to the coin, god only knows what it could do to Harvey's face.

It seemed Harvey's face was going to be just like this coin.

One side clean, the other side scarred.

T.B.C:

* * *

 **Note: Next one... things are.. well they are slowly coming together, ever so slowly. Mist is obviously one of my many OCs. Some others will be popping up, some will be done so I can use them and then just get them killed off because well... they were rogues, it's not like they're always gonna get along.**

 **Anyway, a few of the heroes were also introduced into this one as well, plus the fall of Harvey Dent. I'm not too sure of that part myself, since I not too good when it comes to court** **procedures, other then that I think it wasn't too bad.**

 **Up next are the Doctors of the place, Fries, Elliot, Langstrom, Isley too maybe Jonathan... but I doubt it since he was in the other chapter.**

 **Once that one is up we will be returning to Joker, but that might take a while since writing everyone's favourite clown and getting his character right is quite difficult for me but I have to move his story along so I can introduce obviously Batman but also Harley too, also Joker is like the start of the craziness that is coming to Gotham. He's like the straw that breaks the camel's back as it were and after that all of the costumed rogues begin to pop up, like Two Face, Croc, Firefly and Riddler. Riddler and Scarecrow are gonna have a slow burn when it comes to them becoming who they are, Two Face probably will as well, but Firefly is, quite obviously, already setting fire to things in his dorm room and he is also going to meet Mothy, good old Drury Walker, soon so yep a lot to do.**

 **Anyway, loving them reviews people! :D Thank you so much, many more are very welcome! :D**


End file.
